In keeping up with the recent tendency towards high integration and high performance of semiconductor devices, there is a demand for a semiconductor device structure in which the line width of the semiconductor device is small and interconnections are laminated. As a representative technique for forming a micro pattern on a semiconductor device, there is a photolithographic method for forming a micro pattern by using light. In accordance with the photolithographic method, a polymeric material (such as a photoresist and the like) having an optical sensitivity is coated on and/or over a substrate on and/or over which a material to be patterned is laminated or deposited. The polymeric material is then exposed to light through an exposure process which uses a reticle designed with a certain target patterning. Then, the exposed polymeric material is removed by a developing process so that a pattern mask or an etching mask having a target patterning may be formed on the material to be patterned. Thereafter, by performing an etching process with the pattern mask, the material laminated on and/or over the substrate can be patterned with a desired pattern. Further, the photolithographic method requires complex steps, such as etching, cleaning, deposition and the like, as well as the patterning process.
Currently, if the integrity of a semiconductor device is 130 nm, the photolithography process for implanting ions to a substrate has a design rule of a circuit line width of about 310 nm. If the integrity of a semiconductor device is 110 nm, the photolithography process for implanting ions to a substrate has a design rule of a circuit line width of about 220 nm. Accordingly, if the integrity of a semiconductor device is less than 90 nm, the photolithography process for implanting ions to a substrate is expected to have a design rule of a circuit line width of less than 200 nm. Further, if the integrity of a semiconductor device is less than 60 nm, the photolithography process for implanting ions to a substrate is expected to have a design rule of a circuit line width of less than 100 nm. With the miniaturization of the circuit line width of a semiconductor device to less than 100 nm, a photoresist film having a small thickness is required in order to implement an etching mask having a required micro-pattern. However, it is considerably difficult to reduce the thickness of the photoresist film, which has to serve as an ion block in an ion implantation process during the photolithography process for implanting ions to a substrate, as well as serving as an etching mask.